Cásate conmigo
by Neko uke chan
Summary: -Hiro-san, cásate conmigo- pidió su joven amante –Por 5ta vez: no- respondió,cansado de tanta insistencia. Y se lanzó por la tangente -Además, yo ya estoy casado- Nowaki sintió que se desmayaba. Simbólicamente, ro no se lo diría porque hay cosas en la vida por demás obvias


_Aunque ninguno los personajes de las otras parejas de Junjou Romantica me pertenecen, cortesía de Nakamura Shungiku. Nowaki es mío ¿algún problema? ò_ó_

_¿Por qué diablos no se me ocurrió esta viñeta el día de San Valentín? ¬¬ qué desperdicio...en fin, escrito y corregido en 10 minutos. Antes de continuarla y _cagarla_, __prefiero dejar esta viñeta como está. Perfectamente cursi _(insertar emoticón fan girl_)._

_#####_

–Hiro-san

–¿Hmm?

–Cásate conmigo

–…–

–Anda. ¿Sí?

–Por quinta vez: no

–¿Por qué?.

Retiró la vista del libro que acababa de comenzar a leer para no darle el gusto a su amante de desconcentrarlo; porque haciendo tributo a su nombre, el tifón es bastante envolvente cuando de querer obtener algo se trata. Que si no, Hiroki ya lo sabía por experiencia propia.

–Porque no– tan simple y sencillo cómo aquella respuesta, aún así no es una razón suficiente para hacer desistir al otro.

–¿Por qué no– insiste sin desalentarse.

–Porque somos dos hombres, no es legal esa clase de matrimonios en Japón– dijo levantándose del suelo donde yacía sentado leyendo, antes de ser cuestionado cinco veces seguidas con la misma pregunta, y buscando algún otro título para devorar o usar de autodefensa.

–Eso no importa, podemos ir a Canadá a casarnos y pasar nuestra luna de miel en un resort con vista a las Cataratas del Niágara. Con mi nivel de inglés no habría problema– majo, oh si, y además alentador pero no es suficiente para convencer al Demonio Kamijou a guardar los colmillos.

–No me interesa ir a vivir a Norteamérica. Soy japonés y doy clases de literatura japonesa ¿entiendes el sistema? – bufa arqueando la ceja, exasperado ya de las fantasías rosas de su pareja. A veces podía ser bastante romántico y pegajoso, cuál novia.

–No importa Hiro-san, conseguirás trabajo de alguna manera ¡estoy seguro!, además no sólo eres bueno con Literatura ¿verdad? – medio alentándolo, medio cuestionándose su propia porra

–Tsk ¿estás subestimándome, mocoso?– sin darle tiempo a responder. –Para que lo sepas, también soy bastante bueno en Historia Mundial, Geografía General y Metodología para la Investigación, y tengo varios niveles aprobados de Kendo, Piano, Natación y Caligrafía y además…– de allí por las ramas se iba, rememorando sus triunfos pasados de su buena época de estudiante; el joven médico temía interrumpir su sesión esporádica de auto-elogio para conservar su integridad física.

–El punto es – Hiroki llamó la atención del silencioso Nowaki, quien esperaba ya una conclusión al rollo de glorias de antaño –Qué no, me quedo aquí – un suspiro de desaliento se le escapó, bajando los hombros para renovar los esfuerzos. –¿Entonces, no te casarás conmigo? – francamente estaba sentido, pero usaría la vieja táctica de ojos de cachorro para aplicar su psicología inversa.

–…No he dicho eso – contradijo escondiendo su rostro entre la ancha carátula del voluminoso texto. Todo indica que estaba funcionando. –¿Eso es un sí?– se apresuró, tirando del anzuelo –Tampoco he dicho tal cosa– frunció el ceño, ese jueguito de trabas no le agradaba al Licenciado en Psicopedagogía. Se iría por la tangente.

–Además, yo ya estoy casado– enarbolando en su tono una presuntuosa manera de hacer retroceder al menor. Nowaki no contaba con que su psicología inversa, inversamente le pateara la cara.

–¡Eh! ¡Imposible! ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién?– inquieto cómo un chiquillo, Kusama buscaba el dichoso "anillo de matrimonio" que nunca en sus seis años de relación le había visto ni por asomo a su pareja…eso sólo podía significar algo: que era una boda reciente, creyó aterrado.

–Es simbólicamente hablando, idiota – aclaró, adivinando los absurdos pensamientos del otro.

–¿Es con ese otro Profesor Titular, cierto? Ese Miyagi-sensei– siseó con cierto desprecio.

–¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Por Dios, no! Enfermo – ahora si se había asustado del complejo y alto nivel de tramas en complot que podía llegar a imaginar el Pediatra.

– ¿Entonces quién es?. Responde, Hiro-san– con el rostro contrariado, abrazando por la espalda a Kamijou cómo si en eso se le fuera la vida; tarde pero seguro, el docente reaccionó e hizo honores a su puntería al lanzarse el grueso libro en sus manos.

–No te lo diré, por andar fastidiándome con tus ridículas preguntas– y con ridículas se refería: no solo a la novelística propuesta de matrimonio, el mudarse del país o la luna de miel. Si no, al impensable hecho de que se atreviera siquiera a dudar que aquel con el que se encontraba "simbólicamente casado" el castaño, fuese cualquier otro menos _él_.

Pero no se lo diría, porque hay cosas en la vida por demás obvias.

_#####  
>No es el fic más original que hayan leído, pero me tomé la molestia de usar varios cliché y divertirme un rato con ellos XD Gracias por leer, y si comentan, pues un tanto mejor ówò<em>


End file.
